dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CommanderConnor/Possible Leaked Plot of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Black Zero Event and Superman v Zod from Bruce's perspective. -Saves little girl from rubble who's lost her parents, triggers memories of Waynes murder flashback. -Superman saves Cosmonauts. -Lex Luthor testing LexOS Drones against military. General Swanwick sends Hal Jordan to test against one. -Batman stops a serial killer and brands him. -Day in the life of Lois and Clark. Clark begins looking into Batman, Lois is investigating Lex's LexOS project. Victor Stone wins Championship Game on TV. -Superman called in front of senate for interfering in Russia. -Explosion at Senate kills Swanwick. More hate for Superman. -Batman begins stalking Weapons trafficking crew at a warehouse, takes them down before Superman shows up and defeats him tells him to change his ways or he will put him down. Filters threw voice modulator that he's Bruce Wayne. -Superman and Lex scene. Superman goes weak around Kryptonite. -Lex has Kryptonite scouted across Black Zero and World Engine sites. -Lex Luthor Fundraiser; Clark & Lois are covering. Clark interviews Bruce Wayne; both seemingly know each other's identities. Lois interviews Lex about LexOS. Diana Prince shows up and grabs Bruce's attention. -Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals Kryptonite; see's designs for Kryptonite weapons to kill Superman. -Superman flies to Smallville to see Martha Kent. -Clark and Lois date night. -Bruce training in Batcave montage. -Batman readies Mech Batsuit and draws Superman's attention. They fight with Superman holding back. Batman brings out Kryptonite and beats Superman unconscious. Takes him back to Batcave. -Bruce and Alfred argue as Bruce leaves. -Bruce throws a fundraiser and talks with Diana Prince. -Lois more investigating of LexOS and gets captured by Mercy Graves.] -Lex throws General Zod's body into Genesis Chamber of Scout Ship of injects lightning. Body begins mutating into Doomsday. Lex cuts his hand on Kryptonite. -Alfred helps Superman recover and get out of Batcave. -Superman discovers Lois is kidnapped and goes to see Lex. Lex reveals he has been manipulating everything and even tried to get Batman to kill him. -Victor Stone goes to see his dad at LexCorp. -Doomsday escapes from LexCorp facility, Victor Stone injured in his escape. His dad decides to repair him with Cybernetics. -Bruce suits up as Batman and goes to LexCorp to steal Kryptonite weapons to stop Doomsday. -Superman confronts Doomsday in epic battle on outskirts of Gotham. -Diana Prince is just leaving as see's explosions in Gotham and hears roars of Doomsday. -Wonder Woman joins in battle with Superman against Doomsday as Batman arrives with Kryptonite weapon. -Trinity vs Doomsday ends with Superman and Wonder Woman managing to kill Doomsday with Kryptonite weapon before he can regenerate. -Superman finds Lois and rescues her as Lex unleashes thousands of LexOS drones on the America from base in Metropolis; all similar to Scout Ship Robot. -Superman, Batman in the Batmobile and Wonder Woman begin attacking Drones all over Metropolis. -Some Drones begin making their way over the Ocean towards Europe but at destroyed by Aquaman. -Drones in Central City are being destroyed by a fast red and yellow blur. -A lone fighter jet piloted by Hal Jordan approaches Drones before he turns into Green Lantern and begins using his constructs to destroy them. -Victor Stone is now part man, part Cyborg and lands in the midst of battle to aid the heroes. -All the heroes manage to defeat all the Drones in Metropolis. Agree to work together in the future. -Superman captures Lex and hands him over to authorities. Kryptonite cut on his hand has poisoned him and his hair falls out. -Superman and other heroes declared Heroes of the world, Lex goes to trial. -Superman floats in the air watching over a peaceful Metropolis finally with the Earth accepting him. Category:Blog posts